


! 𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚎 !

by sonedaze



Series: never left the drawing board :( [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), Haikyuu!!, Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU’s r kinda fun, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate universe - Mafia, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, How Do I Tag, Multi, Not Really But It's Mentioned, Probably ooc, WIP Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonedaze/pseuds/sonedaze
Summary: honestly just a shitton of WIPs bc i'm proud of the concept but i can't finish them. posting here and hoping i get the motivation to continue writing them some day :)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Sero Hanta, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kaminari Denki/Midoriya Izuku, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Yuno (Black Clover)/Reader
Series: never left the drawing board :( [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008243
Kudos: 18





	1. ten minutes - bakusero

**hanta sero x katsuki bakugou**  
**— "** _that grin on your fucking face is wide enough to eat shit,_ **"**

***

Sero didn't necessarily enjoy being around Bakugou. Every time he's near him he can practically feel the tinnitus forming in his ears. His know-all fuck everything else attitude just pissed him off.

"Fuck off, Blasty, I'm not in the mood," Sero groaned and tried to push past the shorter boy. They'd just gotten back from training with battle simulations and he was already yelling something that Sero didn't bother to comprehend.

He let off an explosion that caused Sero to pinch the bridge of his nose. _"Do you wanna fuckin' die?"_

Sero looked down at Bakugou and rolled his eyes. "I would say gladly, but a punk ass bitch like you couldn't do anything,"

"We'll fucking see about that," the blond growled lowly. "I'm fucking you up behind the dorms in ten, be there or you'll just take twice as long to die," He stomped off into the dorms.

Kaminari, who was barely recovered, had overheard everything. "Dude! You're gonna die! At the very least, you're not gonna win," He gaped at Sero while said boy grumbled under his breath.

Sero huffed when Kaminari grabbed his bicep and silently pleaded for an explanation, or for him not to go through with it. Preferably both.

"I don't even care, just landing one good hit on his dumb face would be worth it," he briefly waved at Midoriya, making sure his soon-to-be aggressor saw.

He felt the electricity type lightly hit his abdomen with the back of his hand. "You're going to risk your enrollment at UA for a petty fight? Not to mention your life?!" he hissed as they waited for the elevator.

The smile he'd forced at Midoriya faltered at Kaminari's reasoning. "Fuck, I didn't even think about that,"

Kaminari made a sound in the back of his throat. " _Of fucking course_ you didn't! And I'm supposed to be the dumb one,"

He winced as Sero flicked his forehead. "You _are_ the dumb one," the tallest chuckled and patted Kaminari's head. "I'll be fine!" he said and nudged the blond out of the elevator and onto his floor.

 _Just fucking peachy,_ he thought to himself as the elevator doors closed. Only Jesus Christ himself would be able to make him flake on this fight. Or maybe his mom.

Definitely his mom.

It's not like he's weak. He can support his weight with nothing but industrial strength tape and his fucking shoulders, bit he wasn't exactly made for combat either. He's a rescue and capture hero. What the hell is he supposed to do against a who wanted ' _murder_ ' to be in his professional hero name?

Sero unlocked his door and changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a muscle tee. _"Fuck,"_ he huffed out into the silence of his room.

He opened the door to the balcony and stepped outside. The sun would be setting in no more than an hour. He secured his tape to the rail and lowered himself down the side of the building. He got a look from Ojiro, but otherwise he got to the back of the building without any issues.

As he settled his nerves and tried to keep his earlier annoyance in mind, Bakugou kicked open the back door somehow looking more annoyed than before.

"Whoop dee fuckin' do, you made it on time to die," He was wearing a tank top and a thin pair of sweatpants. Sero noticed the indents on Bakugou's forearms from his gauntlets.

Sero hummed as he kicked off the wall and walked up to his classmate. "Yeah, okay, let's get this ass beating your mom should've given you over with,"

Bakugou swung first with a right hook. Sero moved to bob down, before he could come back up Bakugou pulled his arm back to elbow him in the back of his head. The blond followed up with a knee to his nose.

Sero's head knocked back and he allowed his body to follow the movement by going into a back handspring. Bakugou shot forward, leading with his left arm. _"Die,"_ Sero grabbed Bakugou's left forearm and latched his tape underneath his right peck. His tape pulled his opponent forward and crossed diagonally across the blonds chest as he maneuvered behind him and twisted his arm behind his back and between his shoulder blades. Sero ignored the blood gushing out of his nose.

Bakugou reached his free arm over his shoulder to shoot a blast into Sero's face. The tape was cut from Sero's elbow, but continued to stick to Bakugou.

"Goddamnit!" he cursed.

Sero blindly sent an uppercut. Bakugou grabbed and forced his elbow upwards and forced his palm into Sero's lower abdomen. Sero was left breathless from the hit and his impact with the ground.

The raven arched his back and squeezed his eyes shut. He snapped his eyes open to see the blurry figure of Bakugou and grinned. "Just kidding~" he pushed his lower back off of the ground to hook his ankles together behind the blonds head.

Bakugou cursed as he was thrown forward and onto his back.

Bakugou grunted as he was forced to flip. He grasped at the taller males back and released an explosion. Sero huffed when his knees hit the ground and felt the heat from the blast. He grabbed the blond by his throat and brought his fist down to Bakugou's face. Sero barked out a laugh against his will.

_"I don't even care, just landing one good hit on his dumb face would be worth it,"_

Bakugou managed to shove Sero off of himself. He rolled to his feet into a poor fighting stance. "What the fuck? That grin on your face is wide enough to eat shit," Bakugou grunted while looking slightly disturbed. He was knelt on one knee while holding his left eye.

Sero lightly kicked him in the chest. Bakugou fell back onto one hand and kicked up at Sero's jaw. Sero blocked it with his right forearm and grabbed Bakugou's ankle with his other hand. "I'm done," he chuckled and released Bakugou.

He landed on his feet and snarled. "You're done when I fucking say you're done," Faster than he could curse Sero's name, he was restrained by his tape.

"Why the fuck is this shit so strong?" Bakugou grunted. It reminded Sero of the Sports Festival. He chuckled and held his classmate under his arm as he walked back to the side of the building. Sero shot his tape to his balcony and began retracting it until they reached the fourth floor. "You better cut me out of this fucking shit,"

Sero dismissively hummed and dropped Bakugou on his balcony. "I don't have a blade on me; Imma go get one," he pulled himself up the rest of the way and grabbed the tool from his room.

Bakugou rolled his shoulders when Sero's tape was finally cut from him. "Fuck you," he hissed and turned to his balcony door.

"I wouldn't mind," Sero watched as Bakugou paused. He snorted lightly to himself and started to scale the building back to his own balcony. A hand grabbed the side of his shirt and pulled him back off of the railing.

Sero turned to his classmate, already trying to deescalate the situation, but already felt Bakugou's lips on his. "I know it was just a fucking comeback, but I've had a thing for you since the sports festival,"

Sero took a deep breath and looked into Bakugou's eyes. "What...do you want out of this?"

"There's a perfectly good bed about six feet away from us, and you're gonna ask me what I want?"

"You know what I mean,"

"...Sex, and whatever comes to be afterwards. I just don't...wanna think about it right now," Bakugou finalized.


	2. once yuno, try again - yuno x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me getting a strong urge to write someone emotional  
> my brain: yuno bb  
> me: confused, but ok

**yuno x reader**   
**-** **_"_ ** _i just like strong men on their knees, i guess,_ **_"_ **

***

"Say it." the Magic Knight grabbed your arm in the middle of the Golden Dawn's courtyard. It was the middle of the afternoon and not many people were out.

You clenched your fists as you turned to face him. "Say _what_ , Yuno?" he was looking down at you with Bell poorly hiding in the fur of his robe.

His eyes starred into yours as if you were another opponent, something he had to get by to refocus on his ultimate goal. At least, that's what you thought. "Tell me that you don't love me anymore-and _mean_ it," His hands slipped down your forearm to gently grasp your hand.

"Fuck," you mumbled to yourself and closed your (e/c) eyes. A sigh escaped you and you could feel his determination, almost swallowed by his desperation. "I still love you...but I will never care for you the way I used to," you softly squeezed his hand and tried to pull away.

Yuno dropped to his knees in the entrance of the breezeway while using both of his hands to grip your slightly smaller one. "I-I don't know what I did wrong-pl...please? I'll fix it I promise! Just...please," he begged.

Your breathing hitched and you looked into his watery eyes. You loved it when he begged.

"I fucking love you Yuno," your hand carded through his hair before resting on the back of his head. "I'll think about it when you can tell me what you did wrong, mmkay?"

You pulled your touch from him as he rose to his feet again. He softly nodded and barely mouthed an _'okay'._ You gave him a soft smile and turned your back on him with no regards to the few others in the yard.

Klaus watched as the corner of your mouth twitched while walking by him to meet with the Vice Captain. It made him wonder if Yuno even did anything wrong or if it was a game solely for your amusement. Then he recalled what you'd said to him during the Royal Knights exam while Langris was being taken taken down.

_You sighed and gave him a side glance as you adjusted your robes. "I just like seeing strong men on their knees, I guess,"_


	3. favoritism - bakumina(platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dunno i just think they give off brother and sister vibes sometimes

**mina ashido x katsuki bakugou (platonic)**  
**— "** _i think he's more interested in sir bedrock over there_ **"**

***

"Katsuki, shut up,"

Kirishima activated his quirk to protect Mina from whatever blast his best friend was about to send off. Mina didn't move from her spot on the couch with her head on Momo's lap.

"What fucking ever," he grumbled and lightly flicked her forehead as he walked by. She gave a soft whine and swatted at his hand before turning to bury her face in her friends stomach.

Sero looked down at his hands and around the room before pinching himself. "Am I fucking high?" he mumbled and checked his pockets.

Kaminari let someone's phone charger fall out of his mouth. "I would say probably, but I think I'm having a fever dream,"

"Did you give him the WAP?" Toru asked from beside Todoroki. Mina and Jiro laughed loudly while Momo tried to keep her composure. "I'm dead serious, did you?" she asked again.

Mina smiled wide as she ignored her throbbing migraine. "No, I think he sees me as a little sister, y'know?" she let her arm fall across her face to block out the slightly dimmed lights. "I told him about my head earlier, too, so maybe he's being considerate I dunno,"

Kirishima huffed in relief and let the acid user rest her feet on his lap again. "I thought you were about to die," he whined.

"Anyways, I think he's more interested in sir bedrock over there," Mina vaguely gestured to Kirishima and a blush crossed his face.

Bakugou walked back through the common room with a bowl of jalapeños and threw one at her stomach. "Shut the fuck up!" he growled and slammed the door to the stairwell shut.

"Holy shit is that a raw jalapeño?" Kaminari mumbled around a cord. "He had an entire _bowl,_ "


	4. blues - bakusero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> was feeling upset so i wrote sero upset and now i feel bad :(

**hanta sero x katsuki bakugou**   
**\- "** _yeah, he does._ **"**

*******

"I'm not getting out of bed,"

The sound of movement in Sero's room stopped and a sigh followed soon after. He doesn't really know how, but he can tell it's Kaminari before he speaks. "Bro...it's three in the afternoon,"

Sero lifted his head to look at the clock in his room. "I'm so glad you can read time, 'Nari. We were worried about you for a while,"

"Now we're worried about _you,"_ The blond laid next to him, "No one's seen you since the long weekend started,"

Sero turned over to lay on his back. "That's not that long," He didn't feel the need to get out of bed. He wasn't hungry, or thirsty, or really feeling like talking to anyone. His mini fridge was stocked and he probably wouldn't have to go to the bathroom until the early morning hours.

"It's been three days," Sero hummed and tried to open his eyes that he didn't even realized he'd closed.

"My doors unlocked if you guys miss me that much,"

Denki huffed. "Did the last girl really mean that much to you?" he turned onto his side to face his apathetic friend. Sero rubbed a hand across his face.

"Yeah," he finally spoke with his voice tight. "He does."

Kaminari's eyes widened as a tear rolled down his friends face. He had never seen Sero _actually_ upset. The closest thing to it would be when he got annoyed about their workload. "Hey, bring it in," Kaminari let the taller boy curl up and cry into his shoulder.

Sero's body shook as he tried to hold back his sobs. "It's _stupid_ because I saw this coming," he sniffed. "but I wish we'd lasted a little longer, hell, it's a miracle it lasted as long as it did,"

"All good things come to an end, and for reasons just as good as that thing," Kaminari said with his hand in his friends hair. "All you can really do is learn from this and move on, and I know this isn't what you wanna hear, but it's the truth. So, for right now, take all the time you need to hurt and we'll be there to pick you up!"

The raven sobbed harder and clenched onto his friends shirt. "Fuck," was all he could manage to say in between gasps of breath. Then there was a quick double-tap on the door which could barely be considered a knock.

Light from the hallway flooded into the dim room. "Oi, soy sauce face, we still-" Bakugou cut himself off when he saw the two huddled into each other. "Sparky, get out, yeah?" he 'asked'.

"But I'm-"

"Out."

Kaminari made an offended noise in the back of his throat and looked down at Sero. He gave a weak smile and waved the boy off. "Okay...but if you hurt him I'm putting you in a coma," he grumbled and closed the door on his way out.

Bakugou turned on the desk lamp and sat in the chair. "What the fuck?" Sero couldn't help but laugh at the vague question. "I'm serious,"

Sero curled into his comforter. "It's just a little breakup, I'll be over it in a week, three tops,"

Bakugou crossed his arms and and rolled his head back. "How long?"

"Almost a year,"

"Well, that bitch was fucking blind," he scoffed and awkwardly patted Sero's head. "You deserve better anyways, I have no fuckin' idea how you let your expectations be that low,"


	5. woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mhm i do love me some tired kiri and spiteful sero

**katsuki bakugou x reader**   
**— "** _and you're...out of my league,_ **"**

*******

Kirishima is Bakugou's best friend. Therefore, he should know the frenzied fucks every whim before Bakugou knows himself.

So why the hell is he sitting in a random persons kitchen with Sero and trying to coach Bakugou in how to talk to girls. More specifically, a 'special' girl, even more specific, you.

He did not fucking know.

"Dude, I'm never going to let you live this down," Sero laughed and threw his head back. "Oh my god, I should talk her up just because I can,"

Kirishima winced as he watched Sero get punched in the chest. "Spiteful little shit," Bakugou hissed. "I fuckin' dare you,"

"Well, I'm not one to turn down a dare," Sero wheezed out and ducked under Bakugou's arm that was meant to stop him. "Aw," he mouthed and shot a middle finger before turning to approach the girl.

Bakugou growled and crushed his plastic cup. "That fucking orange addicted tape dispenser," then he locked eyes with the girl as she smiled at him. Kirishima had never seen his friend as docile as he'd been in that moment. Sero smirked and waved the both of them over.

"This is the friend I was talking about," Sero hummed while looking pleased with himself. Kirishima was just glad Bakugou wouldn't be asking him to hide a body anytime soon.


	6. dometic - kyoyachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't see enough of these two

"You're doing it again," Kiyoko sighed as she put away her shoes and coat. Only the light in the kitchen of her apartment was on.

Yachi slightly tilted her head in the direction of the door as she kept her eyes on her work. "Hm," Shimizu swiftly turned on the lights in the living room as she made her way to the third year. Yachi barely blinked as she adjusted to the change in brightness.

"Sweetheart," Kiyoko hummed as she kneeled beside her girlfriend. "Honey," She tried again.

"Petals,"

"Doll,"

Her arms wrapped around Hitoka as Kiyoko placed her chin on her shoulder. "...Babygirl?" The fluidity of Yachi's pen halted when she heard the pet name.

"Ye-yeah?"

The college student smirked to herself at Yachi's reaction before she spoke. "I think you should take a break," Kiyoko muttered into the blonde's shoulder.

Yachi shuttered and gave a soft breath. "If I stop now I'll never finish, and then I'll fail," Her small hands hesitated as she reread the text on her computer screen. Her other hand unconsciously drifted to rest on top of Kiyoko's.

"I promise I'll help you focus tomorrow, but hyper focusing like this is unhealthy for you,"

The younger's lips pressed into a thin line and she pointed to a bullet point further down on the rubric. "Just let me finish this part?"

"No," Kiyoko shot down Hitoka's request. "You can finish what you're on, and that's it," She firmly stated and kissed her cheek. Hitoka pouted, but didn't take her eyes off of her work.

Kiyoko leaned back on her elbow as she checked her phone. "Suga wants to know if we're going to that party this weekend," she hummed and continued flipping through apps.

Yachi took a moment to answer as she hesitated to close her laptop. "Hm, I guess I'll go. Are you?"

"Yeah,"


	7. the mafia?! oh baby... - bakugou x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I THOUGHT I POSTED THIS HERE ALREADY WHAT???? anyways here u go! pretty sure i might write more of this tho but we'll see

**katsuki bakugou x reader**  
**\- "** _it's a huge loss for mankind,_ **"**

***

One hour thirty six minutes and counting. That's how long you'd been sitting in this pointless meeting at Bakugou's side. The other gang leader, known by you as Deku, had droned off for approximately forty of those minutes. All of this (read: your) precious time going to waste as the group of mobsters and masterminds sat in one of the back rooms of one of Bakugou's many clubs. It was supposed to be a quick meeting, fifteen minutes, thirty minutes tops.

He'd promised that you guys would go and dance the night away, but now the night is gone. It's almost a quarter past midnight and you're irritated. Deku's consistent voice cracks and Bakugou's yelling didn't help the pressure building in your chest either. _That's it,_ you thought as you aggressively sat up from the red leather couch. You grabbed your small backpack and walked towards the door. "I'm leaving,"

"What'd'you mean you're leaving?" Bakugou asked in his gruff tone.

You rolled your eyes and looked over your shoulder once you had a hold of the handle. "I mean I'm taking my ass out of this club, and having Mina drive me home. I'll see you...sometime I guess,"

You opened the door to Mina, your personal escort appointed to you by Bakugou himself, standing to the right. She smiled at you and gave a quick glance over your shoulder, then she faltered. The sound of his custom versace greek key boots making their way to you. His hand rested on your waist, his rough fingertips barely touching the exposed section of your midriff. "Wait for me at home, yeah?"

"No," His grip tightened. "I'm going to _my_ apartment that _I_ pay for with a lock that _you_ don't have the key to," _Get It Together_ was muffled as the beat dropped on the dance floor.

He huffed as Mina moved back to her post, not sure what her current move should be. "When I asked you to move in with me, it meant drop the apartment,"

You grabbed his wrist. "I don't speak in code, you should've said that," you forced out. "It's not like we're married, so I can spend my money where I want to spend it, and if that's on my apartment, then that's where it'll go," Your nails dug into his arm as you gently smiled in his face and pushed it off of you and kissed his cheek for show. "Mina, take me home, please,"

"Goodnight Miss, Mina," Shoji, the bouncer, nodded as the both of you made your way out of the club. The both of you bid your farewells in turn and got in the car.

"You do know you're totally fucked, right?" Mina asked while guiding the car.

You angrily kicked your shoes off onto the car floor. "He has no right to be angry! He promised, Mina! _Promised,_ " You huffed and looked out the window. "I get he's busy and ' _belongs to the streets'_ at night, but I have a right to my boyfriend every now and again,"

Mina laughed at your joke as you guys turned another corner. "You're right-" _When am I ever wrong?_ you thought to yourself. "but you still shouldn't blow up in his face like that. You know how he is, one minor thing will fuck his whole mood and-"

" _his mood affects his decisions,_ I know. He's probably gonna stick an entire army on me or blow my door off the hinges," You reclined in the seat with a pout on your face.

"I still can't believe you sassed him in front of Deku," Mina laughed to herself as she came to a stop at the car garage gate.

You pulled the electric key out of your wallet and passed it to her. "I don't get the big deal, he's a softy, deranged, but still,"

The both of you arrived at the fourth floor and went inside. "You know Deku?" Mina asked lowly while checking her work phone.

"Yeah, I'm friends with his fiancée. Small world, amirite?" You unlocked the door to your apartment.

"More like your world is small. You have more gang connections than normal ones-more than Ei, even, and he's our mediator and networking guy!" Mina locked the door behind the both of you.

Everything was clean, and recently it looked like. Mina noted that you must've found a way to slip out unnoticed or hired a maid. The walls were white with pencil scribbles everywhere, it varied from random phrases to what looked like children's doodles. It was a bad habit she was aware of from your time in the mafia/Bakugou's home, and now she finally knows where it comes from. It became a rule to keep all writing materials away from you on their shifts as Escorts.

You looked at your phone and noticed a couple of texts from Bakugou:

**_you better be home by tomorrow morning dumbass_ **

**_that ass is mine teddy bear_ **

Impulsively, you almost sent _this ass is Mina's until further notice,_ but managed to stop yourself. "Why didn't Denki introduce me to _you,_ Mina? But he thought I should be with the asshole, instead," She laughed.

"You know I don't swing that way," She chuckled as she checked the windows.

"You don't swing any way, it's a huge loss for mankind,"

The both of you talked on the couch with the TV playing in the background before you decided to hop in the shower and get in bed. You grabbed a pencil that was in the toothbrush cup and wrote beside the mirror, _'Call Puppy to see how she deals with Deku,'._ It should remind you in the morning.

It felt weird to lay in bed alone again. You didn't necessarily miss his body heat (he's a walking furnace), but you had to admit that you had gotten used to his presence. "Ashido, come cuddle with me," You made grabby hands in her direction as she got out of the shower.

She rubbed the towel against her still wet hair a couple more times before pulling back the covers. "Think about a couple good things Bakugou does. You know that they say it's bad to go to sleep angry,"

You let out a big sigh as you shoved your face into her chest. "He always comes home before the sun rises,"

"I like the way he rubs my back when we cuddle, and how good he is with my little cousins," You listed.

You felt Mina's chest rumble lightly. "I can't imagine Boss being good with kids," She laughed. You smiled at the memory as you slowly drifted off to sleep.

***

You were startled awake by Bakugou's ringtone. "Fuck,"

"Hello?" You squinted at your phone as you tried to read the time.

_"Get your ass home. Now."_

Your heart skipped a beat before realizing that it wasn't your mother, but your asshole boyfriend who apparently broke promises now. "No. Fuck you,"

_"...Fuck me? I don't know if you remember who you're talking to, Teddy bear, but-"_

You hung up. Him sounding astonished that you were mad at him just pissed you off along with calling you at six forty in the morning, and having the _audacity_ to use his given nickname like everything was under control. You felt the need to show him that, _no, everything is not all good in the hood_ because you _will_ show him just how much control he has over you.

Then you realized how much effort went into fucking him over, and then unfucking everything to prove your point.

"Fuck him, I can't even go back to sleep," You kicked the covers off of you and left your bedroom. Mina was up and doing a workout in the living room. Her phone rang while she was in the middle of a push-up and you ran to get it. She pressed her bluetooth before you could reach it and gave you a lazy smirk.

"Good Morning, Boss," You kept your movements quiet as you attempted to find ingredients for breakfast.

"Yes Sir, Miss just got out of bed," You rolled your eyes and silently cheered when you realized that you had pancake mix and bacon.

You washed your hands and started to lay the bacon out on a pan. "No Sir, I haven't seen anyone suspicious in her vicinity since three months ago,"

You pulled out a bowl and poured in the mix. "No Sir, she hasn't taken any substances in the past twenty-four hours,"

You pulled up Puppy's contact and hit the call button. You needed advice _now._ "She's making breakfast and calling someone,"

You mouthed, _'snitch'_ and held the phone up to your ear. "Hey Puppy,"

"Someone she's calling 'Puppy', Sir,"

 _"(Y/n), are you really going to do this every time we talk?"_ They asked on the other line.

"Only when you-know-who isn't around, he'd probably go batshit and you wouldn't be able to walk for a week,"

They let out a noise of embarrassment as you laughed. _"You called really early, so you must need something?"_ They asked in a slightly frantic tone, trying to change the subject.

You mixed the pancake mix as you held your phone to your ear. "Yeah, I wanted to know how-" Your phone started to vibrate, indicating another caller.

"Chile, put yourself on mute and listen to this," You answered Bakugou's call and then merged them. "Hello?"

 _"Don't fucking_ 'Hello?' _me. Who the fuck is Puppy?"_ It took everything in your power to resist hanging up on him.

You took a deep breath and answered flatly. "The love of my life, who else?"

_"Stop fucking with me, (Y/n)! Who the fuck were you on the phone with?"_

"Oh! You finally used my government name, spicy," Puppy sent a text saying:

 ** _my sides_** 😫😭

 _"(Y/n) Bakugou, answer me right_ fucking _now, or I'll make your life a living hell."_ He commanded, but it was shaky. Puppy texted again:

 ** _(Y/n) Bakugou_** 😳😳😳 ** _I-_**

"You don't have the balls, but I'll let you in on a secret. She's just a friend, and about to be married. You _know_ I don't pull ho's Katsuki," You let the oil warm up as you placed a pan on the stove. You moved it around so it coated the bottom.That didn't keep you from wiping the stpid grin off of your face when he added his last name to your first name.

 _"You're right, you were a socially awkward bitch when I met you, what was I worried for?"_ You gave an uninterested hum and hung up on his line. He wasn't wrong.

Mina was gasping for air at the bar just above the sink. "You're so dead, oh my _god_ ," She was already in her business suit, consisting of a skinny fit suit and a bulletproof vest underneath.

 _"How do you deal with him?"_ Puppy asked as she laughed over the phone.

"That's what I was going to ask you," You pouted and flipped a pancake over with great difficulty. "We barely see or have a full conversation with each other for weeks and the first time we go out, I'm dragged into a meeting that basically vetoed our date,"

Puppy hummed. _"Considering how the gang practically runs itself, we're rarely apart for more than two weeks,"_

"It's offensive how organized the both of you are," You deadpanned and gave Mina a plate of three panckes.

The three of you continued talking for a while until Mina had her shift change with Sero. _"I'm gonna go now, good luck Mrs. Bakugou,"_ Puppy giggled before hanging up.

You were off of work for the next three days, hence the date at the Nightclub. You stood at the garage door while Mina and Sero swapped information about their posts. You liked your three escorts, it's just Mina was your favorite because she cuddled with you. Sero did give good weed dispensary and product recommendations, and just good advice all around.

"If you want to know, the deal with the Might Mafia went through," Sero informed as he walked up to you.

You heard the door fall shut behind you guys. "I'm glad someone got something out of wasting my time,"

***

You were laying on your kitchen floor. Usually you would be doing something to help out with the general work load of the Bakugou Mafia, or (preferably) having casual afternoon sex with Bakugou. _I swear I'm still with him 55 percent of the time for his dick,_ you thought and sat up.

"I need to go to the store," You told Sero and went to change out of pajamas. By the time you came out of your bedroom he'd grabbed the car keys and was waiting by the door.

The amount of calls and texts from Bakugou slowly thinned and left you with chores. Actual physical tasks that you do on a regular basis, and is having your escorts check. It's like waiting for the tide to pull in and only trash and razor blades were left on the shore. He's done this before, right before the both of you first started dating.

It's his distant way of wanting to help, and you wanted to be pissed off by it so bad. "Do you know where Katsuki is?" You asked Sero.

"Oh, government name? It's that bad?" He asked as he started the car. "He _should_ be in a meeting at The Grounds club, but you never really know with him,"

You looked at the time on the radio. "Good. I need to go by the tattoo shop and pick up some paperwork," R&B music played for the rest of the ride.

Jiro looked up from her desk as the both of you walked in. "You finally here to get inked?" she said as she approached you. If anyone had more connections than Kirishima, it was her. She opened the tattoo shop as a side hustle to fund her music, and if she's not managing the shop she's making music or DJing at someone's club.

"You wish, I'm here for the paperwork from the busty girl with a ponytail,"

She playfully stuck her tongue out at you and grabbed the stack from her desk. "You found anyone yet?" She nodded at Sero.

"I have a thing with someone right now, but it doesn't matter to them, y'know friends with benefits," He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Jiro raised an eyebrow and handed you the papers. "That's _crazy_ , because Mina told me about her new fuck buddy a couple weeks ago,"

 _Damn! She really pulled a_ 'this you?' _on him,_ you tried to hold back a laugh as his face heated up. "Exactly, she's aromantic, so it's not gonna be more than friendly, casual sex,"

"Okay, I have to go to buy food, I'll see you later," You hugged her and followed Sero out of the door.

The stack of papers felt like they were the weight of the world in your hands. This was probably the most important thing you'd ever hold in your life including any possible future children. Hell, this would determine if you'd even have children. These papers and the process of communication is going to make or break the empire Bakugou is trying so hard to build. So much power and responsibility in your hands...

And he didn't even know about it.

After doing the paperwork for months, you figured, what's a better surprise than making a big step in progress that he strived for? It took _weeks_ to even get in contact with their guys in the field, and an entire month for a networker. The next step after the paperwork was a private meeting with the heir of the gang, Shouto Todoroki himself.

In conclusion, he better worship the ground you walk on after this. Getting noticed in this industry as a woman--a black woman, no less, is the most challenging part of this entire negotiation. The better half of two months was spent trying to convince them that you were serious about an alliance and uninterested in merging and becoming a subset of the Todoroki Mafia.

The deal was supposed to be your one year anniversary present, but the process was more extensive than expected. You ended up giving him a hot sauce collection and fire breath cookbook that had a shit ton of recipes that just the thought of made your stomach hurt. Four months later and you've finally made progress that's worth something, and at this rate it'll be a two year anniversary gift.

It was more difficult when Bakugou decided to form a truce with the Might Mafia. It was the main asset driving your negotiation, and it's gone in the blink of an eye. You didn't have sex with him for a month, you told him it was because your distant relative had died, but in reality you were pissed and manuvering around his oblivious self sabotage by capitalizing on other positive aspects.

"(Y/n), I need to make a quick detour, I hope you don't mind too much," Sero took you out of your thoughts as he turned down the street in the opposite direction of the grocery store. "For fucks sake Denki, I'm getting there as fast as I can! Hold out a little longer,"

He accelerated the car and opened the dash while keeping his eyes on the road. He pulled out a blanket that matched the black interior of the car. "Miss, could you sit in the floor and throw this over your head? A shooting match broke out at The Grounds," He quickly explained with a nervous smile on his face in attempts to calm you.

You shifted yourself into position. The quicker he got there and you cooperated, the better chances of the people you cared about getting out _alive_. It was times like these where the realization of how dangerous and unforgiving your lifestyle was.

You grabbed your emergency burner phone that was in the door of the car. It connected to Mina after two rings. "What's your status?" You asked.

 _"Uninjured, but unable to be efficient due to friendly fire,"_ She answered. _"Boss is fine, but with a once over, I'd assume he has a fractured wrist. All available personnel are at or arriving to the scene,"_

"Good, are kill shots being ordered?"

 _"No ma'am, the objective is to subdue and get information,"_ You groaned. _What the fuck is he thinking?_ The car slammed to a stop and Sero jumped out of the car.

"Hanta is approaching the building,"

There was the sound of gunshots over the phone. _"Main enemy target has been immobilized,"_ You heard yells over the phone. _"Boss, get dow--"_ More gunshots rang through the phone and were muffled from your spot in the car.

"Mina, status," Your heart was in your throat. She didn't answer. "Mina! Status, _now_!"

There was the sound of tumbling and a gruff voice. "Who's on the line?" Bakugou.

"(Y/n), is Mina responsive?"

There was silence over the line. "Katsuki,"

"Yeah, she's fucking responsive, a shot to the gut, but nothing that's going to put her in the ground," He sighed. "Where are you."

"Outside. Car plate ending in thirteen," You flipped the phone shut and sat in the car properly.

Four soldiers, Denki, and Sero walked out in front of Bakugou as he walked behind Sero to the car. He knocked on the window in your side and rested his forearm on the roof of the car. You cracked the window. "Are you fucking serious? I almost died and you won't roll the window down all the way? I don't even get a damn kiss?"

"No, do you even know why I'm mad at you?"

He stayed silent before huffing. "Is it because we didn't dance? I own four fucking nightclubs and three strip clubs, we can dance any time of the fucking day. We can dance right here if you really fucking want to,"

You rolled down the window more to glare at him. "You can't be that fucking stupid," He froze at your window before sighing.

"I know we haven't spent that much time together lately, but I can't help it. Not seeing you or spending as much time together as often doesn't make me love you any less," His voice softened. You grumbled underneath your breath and opened the car door, pushing Bakugou back.

"I know Mina hinted that to you," You huffed and stepped out of the car to give him a hug. "I think this is the shortest fight we've ever had,"

He hummed dismissively as he wrapped his arms around your upper body. "You're a dumbass, but I love you," he backed off and guided you to his car. It was a smaller car with heavily tented windows and a cartoon skull in the corner of the back window.

"What are those papers?" Bakugou asked while he opened the car door.

You awkwardly waved them around, "Nothing, just territory stuff and taxes,"


	8. saltwater - bakusero(kami?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what's wrong w/ me. i'm still working on this one tho it hasn't been abandoned yet!!

**katsuki bakugou x hanta sero (x denki kaminari)**   
**— "** _i've literally given all of you head!_ **"**

*******

"I'm not gonna go," Sero mumbled around his orange.

Mina shot up from her spot on his bed with a complaint already on her tongue. "That's _so_ not fair! We haven't gone out in forever,"

"Yeah Soy Sauce, if these extras are dragging me out, you have to bring your sorry ass too,"

Sero glared at Bakugou from his hammock and began to defend himself. "I don't feel like being stuck as the designated babysitter! Ask Shoji or Ojiro to go with you guys,"

They, specifically Mina and Denki, had organized a night out during their long weekend with plans to go to a nearby park and raid all the food trucks they laid their eyes on, but he wasn't feeling up to it.

Especially when he'd have to watch his crush make heart eyes at his best friend.

"B-but it's supposed to be the bakusquad! Y'know..." Mina made somewhat frantic hand gestures as if she could pull the word out of thin air. "Like...like family bonding!"

Sero's eyes widened. "Mina, no! I've literally given all of you head!" Bakugou barked out a laugh and sat up to see the look of disgust on his friends' face.

Mina winced. "Yeah, gross," she waved her hands around and bounced on his bed. "But that's not the point! You _have_ to come! Who's lap am I going to sit on, huh?"

 _"Shoji's,"_ Sero groaned and sunk into the hammock. He was hoping she would drop the subject, but it was Mina. She was almost as stubborn as Bakugou when it came to her friends and social gatherings.

Surprisingly, it was Bakugou's stubbornness that kicked in. Sero felt a foot on his back through his suspended cocoon, and he was pushed up to see the light of his room again.

"You're going. It's final." _Yes sir._

Sero glared as he shoved another piece of orange into his mouth. "Make me,"

***

Long story short, he was scrolling through Twitter in the common room by eight thirty.

How can you blame him? The walking grenade used _the_ voice. The low one with the slight rumble behind it that sounds kind of breathy?

Yeah, that one.

He was doomed from the start. Mina watched him with her hand over her mouth as he tried to decide between starting a yelling match, or just eating his orange in silence. He decided to halfheartedly insult Bakugou in spanish between bites of his orange.

Kaminari came down shortly after him and plopped himself onto his lap. "Dude,"

"Yeah?" he hummed into Sero's neck.

Sero sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. "Why are you and Mina obsessed with my lap?"


	9. sophomore pt.1 - killugon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> assassin killua and bounty hunter gon and get this...and they were roommates

“We need to talk” The girl turned to face Killua with a stern face.

Killua shut the door behind her and faced her. “What are we doing now?”

“See, that’s what i’m talking about! Like, read a room!” She gestured to his face as she raised her voice.

“I just don’t see the point of forcibly adjusting my attitude to fit the tone of a situation,” He crossed his arms and leaned against the door. He stifled a yawn as he waited for the girls response

“I can’t believe you,”

“Then don’t. If you’re gonna break up with me, break up with me,”

“Fine! We’re done!” She reached for the door handle, but paused when Killua spoke again.

“Do you want closure now or what?”

She sighed and rubbed her hand across her face. “I don’t wanna see you at all right now if I’m being honest,” She mumbled into her glove.

Killua twisted the door handle. “So, no?”

“Might as well get it over with,” She opened her eyes and faced Killua again. “I think you’re a great person, but our thought process’ are just to conflicting to be in an intimate relationship,”

“I agree,”

“And you aren’t meeting my romantic needs,”

Killua raised an eyebrow. “Sexually?”

“Socially and non-sexual forms of intimacy,” 

The woman uncrossed her arms. “I understand, but I want you to know that I gave you what I was able to...for a lack of better words...comfortably,” Killua pushed himself off of the door and slightly opened it.

“Thank you...? I think we could still be friends,” The girl smiled as she made her way out the door.

“Sure,”

Killua waved as she walked down the hallway of his apartment complex. “Have a nice night,”

“You too,”

Gon sat in the living room with no immediate words for his roommate. The now single Killua looked at him as he walked across the living room. “What?”

“That’s the third girl you’ve broken up with in the past two months,” He said as he cradled his head in his palm.

“I don’t see your point,” Killua said as he pulled the chair out from the desk

Gon shifted in his seat on the couch. “Isn’t the point of dating someone trying to find out who you’ll marry?” He turned the volume of the TV down as they continued to talk.

“For me it’s more along the side of demand and supply. Girls want emotionally unavailable guys, I agree to date them, we break up,” Killua opened his laptop and hit the keys slightly harder that he should. It was just a bad habit of his.

“Can’t you just...not date them?”

Killua sighed and looked over his shoulder. “People want things they can’t have, by making myself more ‘available’ I am lessening the demand,” He swiveled the chair around to face the desk again. Gon could make out his business page as he went through clients and their requests. “I don’t really feel like having a stalker,”

“I guess that makes sense?”

After a couple hours of them sitting in silence with _Animal Planet_ playing softly in the background Killua slammed his laptop shut and slumped down in his desk chair.

“What’s wrong?” Gon asked from the yellow couch in their hotel room. He sat the tablet that he had in his hands aside.

Killua awkwardly spun the chair to face Gon. “There aren't any good jobs, and I’m _bored_ ,” The blond slid the rest of the way out of the chair and onto the carpeted floor. 

Gon stood from his spot on the couch and moved to the desk and opened the laptop. “There has to be something that catches your eye--you’re an assassin,” Gon pressed as he waited for the website to load. “And if you’re really that bored go on a bounty with me!”

Killua crossed his legs and rested his elbows on his knees. “Absolutely not,”

“Why not?! We always end up finding really cool stuff when we bounty together!”

The assassin glared at Gon from his position on the floor. “Because every time I go you throw away any self preservation you have!” 

Gon brushed away his complaint with a hum as he pointed to a job on the screen. “This one seems fun! You’ll get to go to a party,” Killua huffed and glanced at the screen.

“The most efficient way requires two people. I work alone,”

Gon gave a soft snort. “You sound like Batman. I’ll go with you instead, then,” The older boy looks down at Killua picking at the carpet. 

“And I repeat, absolutely not,”

###

“Gon! You _fucking idiot_ , you responed to the request!” Killua yelled as he ran into Gon’s room.

Gon zipped up his jacket as he responded. “I’m not an idiot this time because I _meant_ to do it,”

Killua screamed in the back of his throat. “Just because you know what you’re doing doesn’t mean it’s a smart decision!” He hit Gon in the back of the head.

“I never said it was a smart decision,” Gon pouted as he rubbed his head.

“I’m going to strangle you and watch the life leave your eyes,”

_“That was graphic,”_ A disembodied voice said. Killua whipped out the throwing knife embedded in his pants. He turned in the direction he heard the voice. _“But I’d prefer it if you didn’t kill each other,”_

“Relax, it’s just Kurapika,” Gon said as he reached for his phone on his dresser. “I’m going on my run, I’ll be back soon,”

Killua relaxed from his stance. 

“We’re talking about this when you get back,” he growled.

“Okay!”

$ $ $

They didn’t end up talking about it. Gon’s version of soon is _four hours_. He arrived back at the apartment fifteen minutes before midnight. Killua ended up talking to him about it in the morning.

“You can’t book a clients request while I’m still denying the client,” Killua said as he fiddled with the coffee machine that decided to stop working.

Gon yawned and rubbed at his eyes. “Uh huh,”

“I know you’re not listening to me right now, but I wish you would’ve picked any other request,” Killua grumbled as he dropped the coffee pot onto the counter. He grabbed one of Gon’s refrigerated Starbucks coffees and made a face as he took his first sip.

The older of the two scratched his head. “What’s wrong with this one?”

“My parents are definitely going to this gala,”

“...Oh,”

Killua paused. He turned the wooden chair around and straddled it. “Oh, you haven’t actually met them,” He realized and took another huge gulp. Usually, Gon would tease Killua about his hatred of cold coffee, but he was too busy silently panicking about possibly meeting his friends' assassin parents. One of which probably hates him.

“Let’s choose something else!”

“You say that like we’re picking a movie and not who I’m going to kill,” Killua gave Gon a warm look. “I’m kinda excited,”

“You mean proud?”

The blond blinked. “What is that? What does that mean?”

“Pride?” Gon tilted his head.

“You can be proud of...other people?”

“...Yeah? Kil, are you okay?” Gon leaned forward in his chair.

Killua sighed. “Emotions are seriously fucked,” He forced down another gulp of the cold and overly milky coffee. The morning light shone in from the living room and mixed with the artificial blue light in the kitchen. Gon grabbed a couple of berries from his bowl and rolled them in his hand.

“Yeah, I guess, but we’re friends because of them, so they aren’t _that_ bad,”

“Oh my _god,_ you’re so _embarrassing_ ,” Killua grumbled as he quietly padded out of the room and into another. Gon only hummed as he kicked his feet and ate his berries. “And we’re still going to the gala!”

Gon huffed and pouted to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bc i truly believe yams SHOULD kick back n roll a j sometimes an suga DOES

Yamaguchi checked the time on his computer and sighed. It was so dark outside, but it was only seven o' clock. He jumped as his phone buzzed under his thigh. He typed in his password and looked at the notification. It was from Sugawara:

 _wanna roll up?? on me_ 😇

He hummed and submitted his paper that he'd just finished. Yamaguchi got up from his chair and stretched and waddled out of his room. "Ma?!" he yelled over the railing.

"What is it 'Dashi?" she came into view while drying her hands. He smiled down at his Mom and her forever disheveled appearance.

"Can I spend the night at a friends house? I finished all my late work, please?"

She looked at her sons pleading hands hanging over the railing. "Hm..." she put her hands on her hips. "Do I know this friend? Better yet—does Tsukishima Kei know them?"

Yamaguchi straightend his posture and smiled. "Yeah, actually, he's the Vice Captain of our Volleyball team," he rocked back and forth as he waited for her answer.

"...fine, but I can't take you,"

The pinch server nodded excitedly. "That's okay! I can figure it out," he turned back into his room and grabbed his phone:

 _yee i'm good 2 go_  
_need a ride tho_ 😅

He grabbed an empty tavel bag from his closet and tossed a couple things in before he got a reply:

_dude it's cool ur omw anyways_

Tsukishima texted him shortly after:

_all ur past due work done?_

_yee_ 🤠

_cool. i'm coming over_

_not gonna b home i'm going out tn_

_wtf where?_

_jus' out nbd_

Yamaguchi cursed in his head as he read over his own text, wondering if it sounded too evasive. No one knew he used besides the third years, Ennoshita, and Nishinoya, who had accidentally eaten two whole edibles. He was worried about what Tsukishima would think of him if he were to ever find out.

_yea sure_  
_send the @_

_y??_

_bc the only person ik that u hang out w/ is me n i feel like leaving the house_

There was a car horn outside and Yamaguchi grabbed his bag. "Bye Ma, love you," he shouted as he left the house.

He closed the door and got into the car with Sugawara. "Thanks for picking me up,"

Suga scoffed. "It's my civic duty as the team mom," he began to turn up the music before Yamaguchi's phone rang. He rolled his eyes at Tsukishima's caller ID and put his phone on silent.

"You still haven't told him yet?"

Yamaguchi grimaced. "No...you know how he is!" he exclaimed. "I just dunno if he could handle something like that from me,"

Sugawara looked over and patted his Junior's knee. "Next time he calls, you answer and rip off the bandaid," he said nonchalantly as they turned to corner to his house.

"Suga!" he whined. The Vice Captain only raised his eyebrows as they pulled into the driveway. "Fine then," he huffed and watched the phone in his hands.

It took about five minutes for Tsukishima to call him for the third time. He quickly tapped the answer button and put it on speaker so Sugawara could hear.

"Hello," he said out of habit. The line stayed silent and Yamaguchi sighed. "I'm—uh...at Sugawara's house and we're s-smoking?" his statement came out as more of a question.

 _"Cigarettes?"_ his voice asked from over the phone.

"No, it-it's uhm...weed," he stuttered out.

Tsukishima snorted and spoke again. _"Is this a joke?"_ Yamaguchi looked over at Sugawara.

"Nope! I'm rollin' the blunt now—you can come if you want," the other line was silent and the call dropped. Sugawara simply made an annoyed face, and Yamaguchi started panicking.

_call dropped. bad reception. be there in twenty_


End file.
